Unspoken Words
by Cortexikid
Summary: She tells him the code, every night before bed. Be a better man than your father, but she leaves out the end, whether it is out of selfishness or fear she does not know. She just hopes, one day, he heeds the spoken and unspoken words…


**Unspoken Words**

**By Cortexikid**

**Author's Note: Just a small exchange I think may be plausible during Peter's childhood after Walter was committed to St. Claire's. Hope you enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: Fringe belongs to the wonderful Abrams, Kurtzman and Orci. Not me. **

"Good night, darlin' sweet dreams," Elizabeth Bishop whispered gently, pressing her lips to her son's forehead, "and remember-"

"-Na eínai kalýtero átomo apó ton patéra toy," Peter interrupted softly, clutching the too short sleeve of his worn Superman pajamas.

Elizabeth bared a small and weighted smile, almost grimacing as those familiar words rang in her ears. She was at the door and turning out the light, forcing herself to look away from her son before she could linger on them any longer.

It was better that she drilled it into his head now, so that maybe, just maybe it would stick in his later years when she- when she would no longer be around. It was better that she taught him values, morals and codes to live by, just like her mother had taught her. It was all better now, now that Walter had-

Except it wasn't. Despite herself, despite everything they had been through, a part of her missed him deeply.

But an even bigger part of her was angry. Furious.

He'd left them, not by choice, but that was not the issue. He had left. Gone. And he had done some terrible things, awful, hideous…and wondrous. That much she knew.

And what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, or Peter. As long as she had anything to say about it, nothing would ever hurt Peter.

So, she made a code. "Be a better man than your father." It was foolproof, really. Except, she didn't always know which father she was referring to. The one on this side, or the one on the other.

All she knew was that with any luck, Peter would grow up to be a man that would love life, would not try to dissect it and find someone that he could love life with and be happy.

All of these things she wished for with all her heart, all her being. As she pressed her fingers to her lips to stifle the sob that was sure to escape she heard a shuffling coming from his room that meant that by now her son had sneaked out the comic books from under his bed to begin his nightly reading.

Shaking her head she fought the memories that wanted to flood her brain, the image of a younger boy, sleeping in a similar room, in similar clothes.

Now was not the time to dwell on the past. She had to look to the future. For her and her…son, Peter. Her son who she loved dearly and who needed a new home, away from Cambridge, away from everything.

She began transferring items into boxes, willing herself not to pay too much attention to them, willing herself to see this Peter, the one upstairs, in an old photograph of the three of them. But her guilt would not allow it.

So, with a sigh, she gently puts the black and white photo into the box, filing it away, like her memories, only to be opened in solitary times when the pain gets too much.

She will protect this Peter from hurt and pain.

So she tells him the code, every night before bed.

Be a better man than your father, but she leaves out the end, whether it is out of selfishness or fear she does not know. She just hopes, one day, he heeds the spoken and unspoken words…

"Na eínai kalýtero átomo apó ton patéra toy kai ti mitéra sou."

Be a better man than your father…and your mother.

And yes, she knew very well which Elizabeth that referred to.

**A/N: I didn't mean for this to become so angsty but it just kinda happened. A look into the guilt-ridden mind of the now deceased Elizabeth Bishop. Also I must add that the Greek may not be perfect as I used Google Translate so I apologize if it is not up to scratch.**

**Also I have no idea what age Peter was when Walter was committed but I did the math and figured that he was around 10-12... That's not too old for Superman pyjamas. Right? He's a big fan, that's all. (The comic books in "Over There I", say so.) Lol. **

**Reviews are appreciated. =]**


End file.
